


Little Stydia Stories

by Ohmystydiaheart



Category: Stydia - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I also post these on Tumblr, I can't sleep at night because of these head canons, I suck at tagging, Love, Ohmystydiaheart, Stiles and Lydia are meant to be together, Stydia Head Canons, Things I would like to happen, and you know it, they are very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmystydiaheart/pseuds/Ohmystydiaheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of short Stydia head canons. Hope you like them! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles and Lydia are fighting in Lydia's room. Stiles went to check on her, since she's been avoiding him and ignoring his calls for weeks. It's 11 at night, and it's raining outside. 

"I'm tired of this, Stiles! I can't take it anymore!"

"What do you want me to say Lydia? You've been ignoring my calls for weeks now and you avoid me at school"

"Of course I have! Why do you want to talk to me, Stiles, uh? Isn't your girlfriend around at the moment?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Why are you bringing up Malia?"

"WHY? SERIOUSLY, STILES? YOU'RE SERIOUSLY ASKING ME THIS? I'm bringing up Malia because apperently that's all you care about. Since she joined the pack all I hear you saying is 'Malia did this', 'Malia said this', 'Malia is making progresses' NO SHE'S FUCKING NOT STILES! SHE'S NOT MAKING ANY PROGRESS! I thought we were friends. Actually, I used to think of you as my best friend. "

"What the hell Lydia? Besides, how dare you speaking like this when all you do is hanging out at the station with Parrish?"

"Leave Parrish out of this, he’s not the problem and you know it!" 

Lydia is screaming, her eyes are watery.

"Well actually Lydia I don’t know it because all I see is you hanging out at the station with him"

"What do you want Stiles? Go make out with your stupid girlfriend"

"EXCUSE ME if I have someone who actually likes me and wants to be with me"

"Well she’s not the only one"

Stiles is about to say something but he closes his mouth. Silence.

"What are you saying Lydia? That you like me? That now, AFTER 8 YEARS OF ME PINING AFTER YOU, you like me? Now that I’m with someone else? Seriously, Lydia?" 

"You know what Stiles, fuck you! It’s not like you get to choose when you fall in love, it just happens"

Lydia immediately realizes what she just said and breaks the eye contact, staring now at the her feet.

"You love me?" Stiles is the first who speaks.

"No I don’t"

"Yes you do, you just said that"

"No i didn’t!"

"Yes, you did"

"I don’t love you Stiles. Actually, I hate you. I hate you so much I wanna punch you!"

Stiles steps closer.

There's sexual tension building.

"You love me". Now Stiles' voice is just a whisper.

“I hate you”. Lydia whispers, moving her sight from his eyes to his mouth

Stiles is also staring at her mounth.

They kiss.

When they pull apart Stiles is once again the first one to speak.

"You love me"

"I love you".


	2. Just A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a nightmare and thinks that Lydia is dead, but she's only downstairs making breakfast.

Stiles and Lydia had been together for a while now, 4 months to be precise. And those four months had been the best for Stiles: everything was perfect between the two of them, kisses, occasional banters, nights together spent on the couch watching reruns of Gilmore Girls or doing something even more fun. Stiles already knew that Lydia was the one for him, he had always known, but now that he was with her, everything felt more real. His love had developed from a crush when they were in middle school, to teenage love when he got to know the real Lydia, to adult love, now that they were together. Nothing could stop them, not even all the boys at school who still hit on Lydia on a daily basis, not even Stiles ex girlfriend Malia, who still wasn’t over him. Nothing. They were never apart, every night one of them would stay over at the other’s place, taking turns, and both of them had a drawer just for them in the other’s bedroom.

It was Tuesday night, a big chemistry test coming up on Wednesday, and Stiles and Lydia had spent the night revising and doing quizzes. They were ready for the test, of course they were. Stiles was possibly one of the most intelligent kids in school and well, Lydia, Lydia was a genius. They went to bed early, they were at Stiles’ place because his dad was taking the night shift at the station.

They laid in bed for hours talking and cuddling before they both fell asleep.  And then Stiles found himself in Mexico.  He recognised the location from their trip there at the beginning of the school year, when they went there to look for Derek. They were in the desert, Stiles was trying to fix his jeep that had broken down. Lydia was right next to him, holding a torch so that he could see the engines, Malia and Kira checking for any threats. Suddenly they heard a roar and Malia started running in the dark to find out what it was. Kira ran after her and Stiles and Lydia were left alone by the jeep, until Lydia started freaking out. She was terrified and knowing that Scott was not there to help them didn’t make anything better. Stiles looked at her and took her hand, telling her not to worry about a thing, that that was probably only an animal and there was nothing to be worried about. But Lydia couldn’t help it and told Stiles that they should go help Malia and Kira, that something could happen to them, that they needed their friends. Stiles knew that Lydia was right but didn’t want to put her in danger, she wanted to protect her and to make sure she was safe. He told her to lock herself in the jeep and not to move, that he would go and check on the girls and then come back for her. She did what she was told, she trusted Stiles with all her heart and she knew that he wasn’t going to leave her alone unless he was sure that it wasn’t dangerous. But he wasn’t.

She locked herself in the jeep and Stiles started to run to where Malia and Kira had gone. When he found them, they told him that they had saw something strange, a weird creature, and that they were sure that it was some supernatural thing, not just a normal animal. But he was too fast for them and they couldn’t find him. They decided to go back to the jeep and try to start it, so that they could go away. But when they arrived there, the jeep windows were broken into a thousand pieces and Lydia was gone. Stiles couldn’t help it and started to panic. It was all his fault, that thing had taken Lydia and it was all his fault. He started screaming her name, “Lydia”, “Lydia”, but nothing. She was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, they heard a scream coming from behind a bush. It was Lydia. Stiles run as fast as he could but when he got there he could see blood all around and found her little body laying on the floor. “Lydia, please, Lydia talk to me”. But nothing. Her eyes were wide open but dead, blood running down her neck and she wasn’t moving.

“Lydia, oh my god Lydia, please Lydia talk to me, say something”

“LYDIA!”

Stiles found himself in his bed, sweat all over his body, he couldn’t believe what had just happened, Lydia was dead. And it was his fault. It took him a few minutes to realize that he was sitting in his bedroom and that it was just a dream. But where was Lydia? They had fallen asleep together and now she wasn’t there, where was she? Stiles started to panic again, maybe it wasn’t just a dream, maybe something horrible had actually happened to Lydia. He got up and started running downstairs.

“Lydia? Lydia where are you? Lydia?”  
“Yes? I’m here Stiles! Come down, breakfast is ready.”

Lydia was standing in his kitchen making coffee, wearing only his lacrosse jersey, her strawberry blonde hair up in a messy bun.

“Oh my God Lydia you’re alive”. Stiles ran up to her and hugged her, tears streaming down his face, his body still drenched in sweat.

“Ew Stiles, gross! You stink like hell!”  
“You’re alive!”  
“Of course I’m alive, what the hell? Go take a shower, coffee will be ready in five minutes and then we have to revise for the test.”  
“Okay. God I’m so  happy to see you.”  
“What are you talking about Stilinski? You saw me last night! We slept in the same bed!”  
“I know but I had this horrible nightmare and I thought I lost you.”  
“You didn’t lose me. I’m right here. Not going anywhere. Now please, go take a shower. You smell.”

Stiles laughed and kissed her softly on the lips, and she kissed him back. She was alive, and she was with him, and they were going to have breakfast together like many mornings before and many mornings to come. That was just a nightmare. He could afford to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you like it! xxx  
> Giorgia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If you liked it, please leave a feedback! Love you!  
> Giorgia


End file.
